


And If The Sun Should Come Up

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Pegging, always!a!girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon can't remember how they got to this point. Hell, when she rolls her hips like that, he's struggling to remember his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If The Sun Should Come Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** genderfucked het (girl!Ray Toro); pegging; so much oral it forced me to declare ‘I have run out of ways to describe cunnilingus.’  
>  **A/N:** This represents my first ever het fic, my first real bandom fic, and my first non-drabble in over a year. (hides) Comes out of a comment fic originally [posted here](http://ix-tab.livejournal.com/85550.html?thread=376622#t376622) – you may prefer to read the raw version, though there is very little difference between the two. For [](http://nova-bright.livejournal.com/profile)[**nova_bright**](http://nova-bright.livejournal.com/) and [](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/)**xsnarkasaurus**.  
> 

Jon can't remember how they got to this point. Hell, when she rolls her hips like that, he's struggling to remember his _name_.

All he knows is that somehow he's found his way to heaven. Otherwise known as the bunk of one Miss Rae Toro.

Strong hands card through his hard and pull his head back. He feels the muscles in his neck and throat strain and burn, and stifles a groan.

That was her first rule. No one can know. Luckily, Jon is a good, obedient boy.

He feels more than hears her chuckle, and he pushes up and back into the soft fullness of her breasts, desperate for more. She purrs and leans forward to meet him, her hair tickling his cheek and jaw as she tilts his head to expose his neck. He closes his eyes and bites his lip as she begins to nibble and lick his pulse point.

"Please," he manages to whisper.

"Please what?" She sounds in control, almost bored, and Jon feels his cock jerk, trapped between his belly and the mattress.

"Please Miss Toro. More. Please." He's begging and he doesn't care. This was her second rule: if you want it, you have to ask for it. "Please. Fuck me."

She bites his neck, and this time he can't stifle the moan. "If you insist." With a force that is unexpected but most welcome, she forces him down to lie supine on the mattress, exposed and opened. She presses down on top of him, using all her weight to hold him still.

He could buck her off, they both know that. But that wouldn't get them what they both wanted. He let himself relax under her, shifting only slightly to push his legs even further apart.

She nips at his earlobe and murmurs her appreciation. "Good boy," she purrs as pushes two of her fingers into his mouth.

She works him open slowly, taking her time. Jon presses his cheek into her thin pillow and concentrates on breathing.

She's humming something, and Jon finds his hips falling into the rhythm. It takes a moment for the tune to filter through his addled brain. It's the bass line for _Lying...._

Jon knew that he'd never be able to play that song again without getting hard.

As if reading his thoughts, Rae leans over and shakes her head, her bouncing curls brushing across his shoulders, neck, jaw, making him shiver again. Jon forces his hips to still, licks his lips and swallows. "I hope that's not where this is heading."

He feels Rae shift her weight back onto her knees, planted either side of his thighs. The bunk rustles as she pushes forward. Jon has a brief mental image of what she must look like in profile, all smooth naked lines arched over the straight planes of his body, details lost to the shadowy gloom of the bunk. "Maybe I just like the tune, Jon Walker." Her lips ghost over his shoulder without touching, her breath scorching on his skin. "More?" Her fingers slip and up and down the cleft of his ass.

He shakes his head minutely. "I'm good. I'm ready."

She presses a single kiss to the nape of his neck before pushing up. One hand is pressed into his shoulder blade, and Jon has to press his arms out to balance their combined weight.

He hears the small leathery rasp as Rae adjusts the last straps, then feels the cool blunt pressure of the dildo as it presses against him. Jon buries his forehead into the pillow, trying to get leverage as his hips cant up to meet her.

She chuckles and brings both her forearms down onto his back, pushing the air out of his lungs. As Jon gasps, she takes advantage and drives her hips forward, not waiting for him any more.

She knows how he likes it. They've done this often enough not to need to check and recheck and ask permission. She knows how he likes it and he knows he can take it.

She builds up the pace slowly, finding her rhythm easily. She was a drummer once - Jon always remembers that when she has him pinned like this. He'd love to see her drum. Her guitar playing is sex on legs, but behind a kit, arms crashing down, she'd be pure pornography.

He shifts under her, arches his back invitingly as he worms an arm back down his sides to find her knee. He gropes blindly, pushing his fingers into the straining muscles of her thighs.

She growls, an impossibly low sound, and snaps her hips forward, making Jon buck and writhe. He feels her body undulate against his, her breasts heavy and hot as they scrape over his shoulder blades. His hands twitch as they remember the weight and feel.

"Fuck, please, Rae."

She bites his ear in response, hard enough to rip another curse out of him. But her hips speed up, and he can hear her panting against his neck.

Jon closes his eyes and groans as her fingers press down his back, around the edge of his waist, and find his hand. He grabs hold tightly as he bucks up once, twice, and comes hard.

Jon barely waits for her to pull out before he's pulling himself forward and rolling over awkwardly in the small space. There's a wet patch beneath him, come smeared across his stomach, and folded into the end of the bunk is Rae.

She's on her knees still, legs drawn together to give Jon room to move. Her head is bowed so that her hair hangs forward, obscuring her face. One hand is resting lightly on the wall of the bunk for balance, the other is in her lap, idly stroking one of the straps that holds the dildo rig in place.

Jon drinks her in, wishing he could capture the moment and hold it forever. Rae lifts her head slightly, and Jon can see she is biting her full, beautiful lips.

"Come here," he murmurs as he rolls forward, hands reaching out to slide between the straps and around. He tugs her hips towards him as he pushes his mouth to hers, the kiss forcing her to tumble backwards against the end of the bunk. She kicks out, and her flailing foot catches the curtain.

They freeze, listening. Nothing.

"Shh," he whispers against her lips. "It’s okay, we’re alone. Come on."

He slides down her body, fingers already moving to the buckles of the harness. He knows them all by touch, and soon it is loose enough to slide down her hips, her thighs, her legs. Jon pulls it down and clear, trailing the slide of the leather with his mouth and tongue, lapping up the sweat-salt taste of _Rae_. He then tracks back up the way he came, light butterfly kisses against the soft skin at the back of her knee, on the inside of her thigh.

Her fingers have found his again, and they twine together automatically as Jon nuzzles his way into the crease of her thigh. He breathes deeply, almost basking in the scent of her - her skin, the sheets, the leather of the straps, and sex.

He can hear her panting, whispering his name. "Jon. Jon Walker. Please."

He waits a heartbeat longer, plants a kiss against the skin of her thigh, and then moves in. Rae untangles her left hand enough to reach between her legs, her fingers sliding into the neat tangle of curls. Jon licks her fingertips, feeling the callouses beneath his tongue before slipping between her fingers to lap at the soft folds.

Rae is making these soft, wet sighs and moans that Jon finds utterly addictive. He drags his free hand across her stomach and down her arm before scratching them down the line of her hand.

He smiles as she groans and shifts her legs, opening even wider for him. He licks down their entwined fingers before nudging hers aside to let him slide a single finger in. He twists his wrist and curls his thumb up to press into the nub of her clitoris, hard. She bucks underneath him, but Jon was ready. He shifts so that his elbows brace either side of her hips. Rae hasn't let go of his other hand, so he brings their clasped fingers up until they rub against the curve of her breast.

He pulls back to take a breath, presses a kiss to the softness of her belly. "Touch yourself," he whispers as he nudges her hand over. "Go on."

He loves that Rae, so in control and downright dirty when she fucks him, seems so tentative when touching herself. She pinches one nipple, gentle at first then harder, and Jon can see her skin tighten as her nipples pucker. Her other hand flexes instinctively, pushing against Jon's knuckles where he still has one finger inside her.

He waits until she looks down at him, then slowly pulls it out and brings it to his lips. He suckles at it, tasting her, grinning as her eyes widen. Pushing up on his elbows, he surges forward for a quick, hard kiss, before he folds back between her legs and dives in to lap and lick and suck and taste.

She's already close -- the dildo pushing against her clit when they fucked has brought her up to the edge -- and it doesn't take much. Jon’s finished with teasing. He opens her up with his hand and pushes his tongue into her with hard, quick movements before pulling back just enough to push his fingers in almost up to the knuckle.

She arches off the mattress as he curves his fingers and drags the tips up and down that spot that never fails to bring her off. Rae pulls her hand off her breast and shoves her fist into her mouth to muffle her shriek as she comes.

Jon pulls himself forward, flopping to collapse between Rae and the long wall of the bunk, one leg draped over her. He waits, feeling her breathing steady and slow before he leans up and presses a line of chaste butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Rae reaches over and takes his hand again, pulling so their palms were pressed together. Her other hand traced idle patterns on his skin. She felt heavy, sleepy, but sated.

Jon watched her face as her eyelids began to droop. He sighed and shifted, looked away. "I should probably...y'know."

"Yeah," she mumbled, suddenly aware of the cooling sweat on her skin, the sticky dampness between her legs.

Jon rolled awkwardly over her, pulled the curtain back enough to peek out before he pulled it back further and slid out of her bunk. Rae wordlessly handed him his pants. She watched him silently as he dressed in the half-light of the empty bus.

"I, ummm..." Jon shoved his hands in his pockets as he shifted on his feet.

"Yeah..." Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed him. His hands came around to thread through her hair, cup her head. Slowly, he broke it off.

"See you later?"

"Definitely." Jon felt a flutter pass through him as he realized how much she meant it.

"Sleep well, Miss Toro." With a wink, he pulled the curtain closed and headed for the door and the chaos of the tour beyond. Rule Number Three was that they could never linger where someone might see.

~~~

It'd all start, as most things do, with Brian...

"What's this?" Brian was staring down at them, laptop cradled in his arms.

"What's what? Who?" The five of them had piled onto the couch for a serious zombie film marathon. To Rae's bleary eyes, the glow of the laptop screen was giving Brian a decidedly undead look.

Frank didn't even lift his head off Bob's shoulder. "Who's done what, Brian. Specifics, please."

Brian dropped down onto his haunches so he was at couch level. "A reporter from Kerrang sent me this, wanted to know if we had any comment?" He turned the laptop around so they could all see the screen.

On it was a photograph obviously taken with a telephoto lens. Even so, the small shape of Rae was instantly recognizable. Her mess of hair a dead giveaway, even though the other figure had his hands bunched in it, holding her head still as he kissed her passionately.

Rae stilled as her band reacted around her. It _hurt_ , physically hurt, like a violation, like a blow to the stomach, to see herself caught like that. She had to look away.

"Rae?" Brian's voice was gentle as the others fell silent. "Rae? Talk to me."

"No fucking comment," she ground out.

"Rae..."

"No!" She was on her feet, towering over her manager. "It's none of their fucking business, Brian. It's nobody's fucking business but ours, okay?"

She stormed out of the lounge without looking back.

Rae's anger was fading away into the cool night air, leaving her feeling raw and bruised. She moved silently through the field of buses, catching snatches of conversation, guitar licks, movie quotes, gossip shared with cigarettes in darker shadows. Head bowed, she plowed on, ignoring the occasion hail or wave in her direction.

When she next looked up, she was at his door. She didn't even realize this was where she wanted to be, but she didn't, couldn't, let herself overthink this. Instead, she raised her hand and knocked.

Zack answered, his scowl breaking into a wide, slightly confused smile.

She couldn't bring herself to reply in kind. "Is Jon here?"

Zack nodded. Looking her over once, he leaned back. "Come on in."

The Panic! bus was a lot cleaner than the My Chem bus, no art supplies scattered across the little counter, or clothes heaped into corners.

Jon was buried between Brenden and Spencer, all three laughing and giggling at something Ryan was doing from his position on the floor in front of them.

"Jon," Zack said, and four sets of eyes snapped up. Three sets grew wider as they saw Rae standing behind Zack. Jon's mouth creased in a small smile, which faded as he studied her. "Visitor."

With a murmured apology, Jon wormed his way out from under his bandmates. Rae turned on her heels and walked off the bus, knowing Jon would keep up.

 

 

Tour was like a rolling world all of its own. Even so, after a while, you learnt its rhythms and silences.

Rae walked steadily, Jon at her side. She was thankful he hadn't said a word since they left the bus, but seemed content to follow her lead on this.

At this time of nights, the barricades were empty, the fans gone until tomorrow. Rae let herself walk right into one, bending slightly as the rail pushed against her stomach.

Jon came to a more stately halt beside her, hands resting lightly on the faded wood as he looked out into the night.

"So," Rae began. He voice sounded scratchy, hoarse. She coughed and tried again. "So, this guy from Kerrang emailed Brian a photograph. Of us." Jon's eyes were bright points in the darkness, but he said nothing. Rae took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "Of us. Out the back of, shit, that place..." She caught a hint of a smile on Jon's face, and the anger she felt before bloomed in her chest, hot and fast. "Where you fucking jumped me out the back of the stage door, you crazy little shit. Remember? You swore nobody would see us? Well, they did and they took a fucking picture and now...now..." To her disgust, she felt a fat tear roll down her cheek. She turned away from Jon and walked up the barricade line.

"Rae?" Jon's hand was gentle as he touched her shoulder. "Are you...holy shit, they really got a photograph?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. She didn't have to say anything, Jon knew how desperately she needed to keep her private life private. She wasn't Gee, she couldn't turn her life into a performance like he could. She need to keep some things for herself.

"Rae?" Jon's voice was barely a whisper as his hands snaked around her waist. She felt his jaw settle in and rest in the hollow of her shoulder. "We'll deal, okay. It's a shitty situation, but we'll deal."

Rae felt her body relax against Jon's quiet strength, but she didn't turn around. Jon seemed content enough holding her like this, one hand splayed across her belly, the other curled protectively around the jut of her hip.

"Fuck," she breathed.

Jon's light laugh puffed up a few strands of her hair. "Isn't that what got us into this in the first place?"

Rae laughed, a humourless snigger that collapsed into a shuddering sob. Jon turned her around in the circle of his arms and held her as she cried.

 

 

They walked back towards the buses arm in arm - the axe had fallen, the word was out, there seemed little reason to be discreet any more. She twined her fingers with Jon's as they walked. He squeezed back in response, his skin cool and dry to the touch.

Rae felt a little sour thrill of nervousness as they approached her bus. This was her home away from home, but right now it was taking an effort of will to approach. She gave herself a little shake - she did not get to where she was today by being a whiny little coward. She stomped up to the door and jabbed at the little keypad until the light shifted from red to green and the door unlocked.

She glanced at Jon, standing in the shaft of light that poured from the now open door. He was grinning.

"Asshole," she muttered.

He just grinned louder and pushed her up the steps.

 

 

 

Rae thought Frank was actually going to cry. His eyes were big and shiny. "Wait, wait, you guys hooked up and you didn't share details? You evil, dirty heartbreaker, you." Frank even threw a half-hearted punch at her arm.

Rae bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I don't kiss and tell." She shifted her gaze over to Brian. "At all. So Brian, can we please....I don't know, can we do _something_ to stop this spinning more out of control than it already is?"

Brian shrugged. "We can say nothing, do nothing, but I guarantee you that even if they don't publish this photo, you're gonna get questions thrown at you."

Rae didn't flounce, as a rule, but it was very near thing as she threw herself up off the couch and began to pace the narrow confines of the lounge. "But it's nothing to do with the music, or the band, or, or..."

"That’s just makes it all the more juicy as far as they're concerned," Brian pointed out patiently. "You might want to consider preparing a statement, Rae."

"Fuck that," she spat, hands on hips.

Mikey yawned. "Perhaps tell them it’s too personal to share."

Rae glared at him. “Not helping, Mikes.”

"Perhaps," Jon said quietly, hesitantly. He stopped as all eyes turned to him. "Perhaps," he said again. "We just...roll with it?"

"What?"

Jon rose to his feet. "Don't release a statement, don't make a big deal out of it. Because it's...it shouldn't be a big deal to anyone but us. So we just...go on being us."

Frank laughed. "And if they keep on at you guys about it, I'll just kiss Gee on stage again. That'll distract 'em."

 

 

 

Rae held her head up high and refrained from beating her singer to death as she gathered up her pillow and blanket.

"Jon and Rae, sitting in a tree...."

She stopped and stared. "Oh my god, you really are four, aren't you."

Frank giggled from his own bunk. "Come on Rae, you're going to be making with the porn in the other bus!"

Rae tried to force down the hot blush she felt creeping across her cheeks. "Well, if you'd prefer, we could always just fuck in my bunk." She bent down and glared at Frank. "Loudly. All night long."

Frank's grin was pure evil. "Yes, please. Gee's stolen my skin mags again, I need new material."

She hit him with her pillow and fled.

Jon was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, grinning in a way that told her that he had heard every word. He let her lead the way over to the other bus and watched as she punched in her entry code.

The second bus was quiet, it's layout an inverse of the main bus, and filled to the brim with instruments and the detritus of performance. But there were bunks here, and it was quiet, and.…

Rae's train of thought was cut off as Jon pushed her up against the bulkhead opposite the main doors. Her bedding tangled at her feet as Jon's fingers dug into her arms and crawled up over her shoulders to hold her still as he kissed her hard, licking out her mouth and sucking on her lower lip.

"Jon," she panted into his mouth.

He nuzzled up along her jaw, nipping and licking. "We've spent the whole night talking about sex," he whispered. "Enough talking." With that he ran his hands down her arms and all but dragged her to the floor.

Rae cursed her boots until they came off and landed with a thud in the shadows. She ignored it and instead dove at Jon's jeans, wrestling with the button until they came free.

Jon muttered her name, and she let go of him just long enough for him to pull her t-shirt up and off. It followed the boots into the shadows, but Rae was already diving back in, revelling in the feel of skin on skin. This? With Jon? Would never get old.

Jon pushed lightly and she fell back willingly, dragging him down with her. He laughed, a light happy noise that made her smile so hard her cheeks ached, as he swung a leg over and straddled her hips.

She offered token resistance, more to hear him laugh again than anything else, as he caught her wrists and leaned over her. She sighed and arched into him as rubbed his cheek against hers and then buried his nose in her hair.

"Please," she whispered.

"What do you want?" he whispered back, peppering kisses down the side of her face.

"I...just...anything, please." She felt the curve of his smile against her pulse for a moment before he began to drift down her body slowly. He took his time, pausing to push the strap of her bra off, trailing a feather-light touch down the line between skin and fabric. She arched and held her back off the floor long enough for him to unclasp her bra and toss it away. She moaned, but he refused to be hurried, instead sucking a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue and suckling gently.

"Jon..." she whispered over and over, bringing her hands down to rest lightly on his shoulders, her fingers alternating between drumming out a beat and tracing the pattern of his muscles as they tensed and relaxed with his movements.

He slid lower, the open zipper of his jean rasping against the bare skin of her legs, a counterpoint sensation. He kissed a ring around her belly button, hands on her ribs, before sliding down between her legs.

She closed her eyes and gasped as he began mouthing her through the thin fabric of her underwear. When she opened her eyes, he was looking up at her, dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

When Jon was sure he had her complete attention, he dipped his head and pressed his mouth in. Rae could feel the warmth through her underwear, and when Jon deliberately puffed his breath against her, she couldn't help but squirm and push back.

He chuckled. "Always in a hurry." But his hands slid down her sides with just enough pressure to make her shiver, and his long clever fingers slipped under the elastic. A tiny twitch of his hands had her lifting up again and shimmying to help him pull the damn things off.

"From now on, I'm going commando," she grumbled.

Jon laughed. "No complaints here." And without preamble, he dropped back down and licked.

Rae felt her eyes roll back. Jon was very, very good at this, and tonight he seemed determined to use every technique he knew. She lifted one leg and pressed the sole of her foot into the small of his back, desperate for touch, for closeness.

Her first orgasm came quickly, and she shouted his name, revelling in the fact that she no longer had to give a damn about who heard, who knew. Jon swayed back and forth, mouth still suckling and licking, keeping up the pressure through the first wave. Instead of pulling back as her shudders subsided, he shifted and pressed two fingers into her. As she gasped, he dipped his head again and pressed his tongue between them.

"God, Jon." Her hands shifted, grabbed his hair, and he growled his approval. The sound shivered up her spine and triggered a second wave.

Rae felt boneless as Jon crawled up her body and collapsed next to her. Rae turned her face and blindly sought his mouth out for a kiss, rolling into him until they were touching along their entire length. She licked his mouth and nipped at his lip.

"Dirty little girl," he mumbled into her mouth.

She huffed a laugh. "Says the guy half out of his pants." She ran her hands down his chest and straight down into his unzipped jeans. She licked her lips as Jon arched and writhed under her touch.

She nudged him with her shoulder until he was flat on his back, jammed up against the base of the bunks. She held him there with her entire body as she wrestled his jeans down just far enough to get her hands around his cock. He was so hard, drops of pre-cum smearing against her wrists as she shifted around until she had enough room to set up a rhythm.

Jon jerked as she moved her hands, and she stopped with a quick curse. Jon was blinking at her, mouth half-open, his arms around her waist. Rae licked her lips and considered her options.

She smiled slowly, lazily, then deliberately looked down, trusting Jon to follow her lead. As she tilted her hips and slid her hands one at a time between her legs, she heard Jon groan so deeply it sounded almost like a growl. She wrapped her hands around his dick again, and his breath caught and stuttered as she built up a rhythm, slow at first but faster and faster.

"Rae," he panted, voice cracking. She pressed her lips awkwardly against the side of his mouth and pressed up close as he came across her belly and thighs.

"Fuck," he breathed against her chin. "Rae...wow."

Rae sat up, half-dragging Jon with her when he didn't let go. "Just getting the blankets okay. Come on, into a bunk, it'll be more comfortable."

Jon arched backwards like a cat, all but tumbling into the lowest bunk. Rae scooped up the blankets and tossed them to him. She spied her shirt and used it to wipe herself clean as she walked over to the bunks on unsteady legs.

Jon already had the blanket over his shoulders, and he reached out to her with both arms, catching her and pulling her into a comfortable tangle of limbs.

 

~an epilogue of sorts for the enabler~

Rae woke slowly as the sounds of tour waking up filtered into her consciousness. She groaned, shifted, and smiled as Jon muttered sleepily and tugged her in closer to his side.

Rae drifted in that delicious haze between asleep and awake for a moment, before her sense of _not alone_ forced her to wake up more fully.

Flipping her hair out of her eyes, Rae blinked until Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith and Brendon Urie swam into focus. The three boys were staring, wide-eyed. Spencer looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

She always did like him.

With an over-dramatic sigh, she nudged Jon until his eyes opened. "Jon, your puppies are here, I think they want walkies."

Ryan glared at both of them as Jon smothered a laugh into her shoulder. "Morning, guys."

Brendon was almost bouncing on the spot with nervousness. "Ummm, we were just wondering where you were, and the My Chem guys said you were in here, we just didn't realize..." His run on sentence trailed off as Brendon broke into a huge grin. "Uhh, is congratulations out of order?"

Jon burst into laughter. Rae elbowed him in the ribs. "Out!" She bellowed. "And if you see that motherfucker Iero, tell him to run and hide! Run and hide!"

She watched them leave, Spencer pausing at the threshold to blow them a cheesy kiss. As the door closed, she felt fingers creeping up her arm. "Morning. I don't have soundcheck til three. You?"

"Four thirty," she said, and pulled the blanket over their heads.


End file.
